1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tab mechanism, and particularly relates to a locking structure secured on or multi-rotating about a tab mechanism and engaging with a hanging object.
2. Background of the Invention
Typical zippers are popular and generally used in everyday life due to their easy and rapid engagement and disengagement. Clothing, a bag, a wallet, and even a jacket may have a plurality of zippers arranged thereon for both utility and decoration. However, the zippers nowadays still retain original functions as well as engagement and disengagement.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional zipper 10a adopted for a pocket includes two teeth tapes 20a, a plurality of teeth 30a respectively arranged on the two teeth tapes 20a, a slide 40a engaging with the teeth tapes 20a, and a tab 50a connecting and hanging on the slide 40a. The tab 50a is used for pulling the slide 40a to engage or disengage the two teeth tapes 20a. 
The conventional zipper 10a usually prevents valuables, such as a cell phone, from getting lost or being dropped and damaged. But, if a user forgets to close the conventional zipper 10a, the valuables are still easily lost or dropped.
Hence, an improvement over the prior art is required to overcome the disadvantages thereof.